the color competion
by KookyKattie
Summary: is pink in or out. this is a compettition between my bff and my sister who will win?
1. the color competition

**This story is based on Me , WereCatsRule ( My BFF ),and my sister PinkRulz.**

**PinkRulz:**(walks up to WereCatsRule) Why do you hate pink?

**WereCatsRule: **Because pink is the most dreaded color of all ask any normal person.

**PinkRulz: **No any normal person thinks pink is awesome so you.... you are not normal, neither is KookyKattie.

**KookyKattie: H**ey! Why did I hear my name in this and what is it all about?

**PinkRulz:** Well I was just telling WereCatsRule that any normal person likes pink, actually any normal person would love pink.

**WereCatsRule: **NO! You are so wrong ask. Pink is awful. Anyone who disagrees is lying or obliviously been dropped on there head as a baby.

**KookyKattie: **Well... personally I hate pink but that is just my opinion but how will we settle this?

**WereCatsRule: **We could have some type of competition or something like that.

**PinkRulz: **I agree but what type?

**KookyKattie:** Well Better figure out something soon before you two kill each other.

**If you have any ideas on what the completion should be review and share because I am having a writers block right now and trying to figure it out. Also check out WereCatsRule's story called Galbatorix's worst nightmares. It is partially mine so give me some credit**


	2. the first idea

**This story is based on KookyKattie (me), WereCatsRule, and my sister PinkRulz.**

**This story is in PinkRulz point of view.**

Humph. Another day in the world to go on loving pink. Pink is the best color ever and any person that is right in the head will agree with me. What I mean is that anyone who doesn't like pink is weird.

I can think of at the least two people who are crazy. Number on my sister KookyKattie and two her BFF WereCatsRule. They think pink is the worst color ever. But it is totally the best color ever and anyone who doesn't agree was dropped on the head as a baby. O what I would do just to spread some pink light their way. I would even get my hair dirty to when that competition … I think. And that is very hard to do for my *looks at hair* Hmm maybe I should get pink highlight to go with this blond hair.

**WereCatsRule: **Did you hear that she said she would get her hair dirty to win the competition we could use that against her.

**KookyKattie: **Now remember WereCat I can't tell you anything about the competition otherwise the blue green team will be disqualified.

**WereCatsRule: **Aw ok but please make it fun for me. Do you have any pie?

**PinkRulz: **Ewe I hate pie. It is the worst food ever.

**WereCatsRule: **WHAAAAT!!!

**KookyKattie: **O yeah that reminded me that first part of the competition is a pie eating contest.

**PinkRulz: ** What as I said before I hate pie.

**WereCatsRule:** YAY PIE el pastel tarte пирог **فطيرة** PIE 발 PIE I LIKE PIE **שלום****!!! ***She said while running around like a crazy maniac.

**If you have any ideas about what should happen please review .all the word that look like they are made up all mean pie.**


	3. the pie contest

**The Pie contest! **

**KookyKattie: **WereCatsRule will say the disclaimer.

**WereCatsRule: **no I don't want to you can't make me.

**KookyKattie: **I will give you pie. Chocolate pie mmm... .

**WereCatsRule: **Give me pie NOW!!!!!

**KookyKattie: **ah ah ah what do you say.

**WereCatsRule: **Pie please.

**KookyKattie: N**o, not that the disclaimer.

**WereCatsRule:** O that**. **KookyKattie does not own me or her sister PinkRulz. *shudders* pink does not rule it drools . Now give me pie!

**KookyKattie: ***looks in refrigerator* hey someone took my stash of pie.

**WereCatsRule: W**hoever did this will rue the day I get my hands on them**.**

*PinkRulz walk in to the room holding a piece of pie looking down at it sadly*

**WereCatsRule: **It was you who did it!!!

**PinkRulz: **Did what?

**KookyKattie: **Pink, you better run.

**PinkRulz: **Why?

**WereCatsRule: **YOU ATE MY PIE!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!! *runs after PinkRulz*.

**PinkRulz: **AHHHH!!!

**WereCatsRule: **PIE STEALER!!!!!!!! * still chasing PinkRulz*

**KookyKattie: **STOP!!! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS SENSE AROUND HERE!!! Anyway it time for the competition. Also why did you eat her pie anyway you don't like pie?

**PinkRulz: **I was preparing for the competition.

**KookyKattie: **O.

**WereCatsRule: **GRRR...

* * *

**KookyKattie: A**lright here's the rules.

Rule number one, participation must follow all rules.

Rule number two, any participant who has not finished all of their pie must let the other participate throw the rest of their pie at them.

Rule number three the participant who eats the most pie wins.

Easy enough right ?

**WereCatsRule and PinkRulz: **Fine.

* * *

**KookyKattie: **On your mark.... get set go!!!

**WereCatsRule: ***SNARF SNARF SNARF*

**PinkRulz: *** nibble nibble*

* * *

**KookyKattie: ** Alright stop and put the pies down.

**WereCatsRule: **I ran out of pie :( .

**KookyKattie: **How many do you have left pink.

**PinkRulz: N**ineteen out of twenty.

**KookyKattie: ** Yikes!!!

**WereCatsRule: **Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!1

**PinkRulz: **Whahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

**this story is not related to any stories and is totally my ideas. I was inspired my my sister and my best friend color feud. Please review to see if I should keep writing.**


	4. The Newcomers

**KookyKattie:** PinkRulz will say the disclaimer.

**PinkRulz: **No. You can't make me.

**KookyKattie: **Okay, that's fine I will just take WereCat's pie and blame it on you.

**PinkRulz: Pshaw.** Like you could get WereCat's pie.

**KookyKattie:** O really * zips off ans takes WereCat's pie by using her stealth cat form(Icekit). Mwhahahahahahahah!.....

**WereCatsRule: **HEY! WHERE IS MY PIE!

**KookyKattie: **Pink took it WereCat.

**WereCatsRule: **YOU TOOK MY PIE, AGAIN.

**PinkRulz:** No it wasn't me...

**WereCatsRule: **AHHHHHHH!

**PinkRulz: ***gulp* * runs away to hide from WereCat*

**KookyKattie: **Hey get back here she has to say the disclaimer.

**WereCatsRule: *** drags pink over to Kattie * Say it.

**PinkRulz: **KookyKattie does not own anything from books or her friends and sisters.

* * *

**KookyKattie: **Okay, we are going to bring in our new player today. All we have to do is wait until my pet portal , Lightbright to bring them here. So Hurry up Lightbright we are waiting.

**LightBright: **tod'n hrus em.

**KookyKattie: **I can rush you if I want now go.

* * *

**Thorn: **_Can we go practice flying?_

**Murtaugh: **Hmm... yeah that sounds good right now, okay lets go.* climbs onto Thorn's back*

**Thorn: *** starts flying* H_mm... this wind makes me want to sing._

**Murtaugh: **…..

**Thorn: **_Life is good I can't complain. I mean I could but no one's listening. And your image overwhelms my brain and it feels good, good ,good,....._

All of a sudden a bright green light shows up and carries them to some strange place while Thorn is still singing.

* * *

**Galbatorix : *** trying to undo the makeover pink gave him* MURTAUGH! MURTUAGH! Oh where did that weak child go I need more make up remover.

**Sh'rukan: **_Maybe they are physic and went to get it all ready?_

**Galbatorix: *** sees not laying next to an empty bottle of make up remover*

**_Dear Galbatorix,_**

_**Thorn needed to stretch his wings so,**_

_**I agreed and went with him.**_

_**We will be back soon unless**_

_**some thing has happened**_

**_or we run into some trouble._**

_**I speak the truth,**_

**_Murtaugh_ **

**Galbatorix: **Ahh! That blasted child, Sh'rukan lets go find them.*climbs onto Sh'rukan's back*

**Sh'rukan: **_Okay_.*takes off*

**Galbatorix: **How long has it been since we have been to battle?

**Sh'rukan: **Do you count the time we took over Murtaugh's body?

**Galbatorix: **No that one doesn't count Hmm.....

**Sh'rukan: ***flaskba...

the flash back was interrupted by a strange bright pink light which took them to a strange place.

* * *

**Princess: **_Man, pink has been gone a long time I hope the competition in done soon. *examines wig Pink gave her* Hmm... maybe I should get pink hair next time. Oh or maybe a I should get some white hearts to impress Pink. Yeah I think I will do that, to the car paint job shop._

On the way home Princess was examining her new hearts, but suddenly a bright blue light flashed and she was taken to some strange place

* * *

**Thorn: **_I love the wind but I hate the sound..._.*relies he is not alone with Murtaugh now* Um...Hehehe.

**KookyKattie: **Okay, now that we are all here lets introduce ourselves. You you go first.

**Murtaugh: **Um I am Murtaugh and this is my dragon Thorn.

**Thorn: **_Hi_

**KookyKattie: **They will be on the red team. Now you introduce yourself and dragon.

**Galbatorix:** I am the mighty king Galbatorix and this is my dragon, Sh'rukan.

**Sh'rukan: **_Hi_

**WereCatsRule: **And what about the demon lizard?

**KookyKattie: **I will let Pink do that one.

**PinkRulz:***finally realizes here dragon has come* Princess!

**Princess: **_pinkerbell! I got a new paint job look!_

**KookyKattie: **And Anaitis and Apollo will be joining us to so come back in three weeks to get the next competition.

**WereCatsRule: **NO, NOT A PINK DRAGON THAT IS MY THRID WORST NIGHTMARE !!! right under wearing a pink dress and wearing pink.

**KookyKattie: **Whatever Werecat and just so you know all you new ones have tracking devices were we can find you so don't try anything stupid.

**All newcomers : AHHHH!!!!**

**ok everyone I know it was not the best but it was all I could think of so please read and review. **

**~KookyKattie.**


End file.
